


Brehus

by Austenviolet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brotherhood, Fluff, Gen, Puppies
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7003552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Austenviolet/pseuds/Austenviolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius ve Regulus'un "minik" sırrı.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brehus

Sirius, “ev”inde hiç duymayacağını sandığı o sesi duyduğunda bir temmuz gecesiydi-herkes uyuduktan sonra kaçtığı gece gezmesinden sabaha karşı dört civarı dönmüş, ön kapıdan elinden geldiğince sessizce girmiş ve holde parmaklarının ucuna basarak ilerlemiş, merdivenleri çıkıyordu. Bütün ev derin bir uyku sessizliğindeydi, en azından Sirius öyle sanıyordu-ta ki, odasının bulunduğu en üst sahanlığa çıkana kadar. Sirius önce duyduğu şeyden emin olamadı, ama sonra kaşlarını çatarak, odasına girmekten vazgeçip sesin yönüne ilerledi.

Evet, çok alçak bir sesti ama yaklaştıkça belirginleşiyor ve Sirius duyduğu şeyin ne olduğundan emin oluyordu. Usul adımlarla, kardeşinin kapısına sokuldu ve kulağını kapıya bastırıp dinledi-evet, kesinlikle doğru duyuyordu...

Rüya görüp görmediğinden emin olmak için kendini çimdikleyip de canını bir hayli yaktıktan sonra Sirius’un yüzünde utanmaz bir sırıtışın yer edinmesi yalnızca saniyeler sürdü-ona bu geceyi yaşattığı için Tanrı’ya şükrederek, Regulus’un kapısını itti.

Kapı, sihirle kilitlenmiş olacak, açılmazken içeriden Regulus’un korkuyla nefesini çektiğini duydu, öbür kısık sesse biraz daha yükselmişti. Sirius, anın tadını fazlasıyla çıkartıyor, sırıtarak asasını kapıya yöneltti.

“Alohomora.”

Kapı bir klik sesiyle açılırken, içeriden ince bir viyaklama duyuldu, Sirius içeri adımını attığında, Regulus çarşaflarının altına büzülmüş, abartılı nefeslerle uyur numarası yapıyordu. Sirius cık cıkladı.

“Kalk bakalım.” Ayağıyla yatağı dürtükledi, Regulus onun sesini duyunca yorganı kafasından itip oturdu.

“Sen miydin?” Sesi hem rahatlamış hem de rahatsız olmuş bir tını taşıyordu, Sirius gözleriyle odayı tararken, teklifsizce gidip kardeşinin yatağına oturdu. “Annem sandım.”

“Eh, olabilirdi...” diye omuz silkti Sirius. “Gizli kapaklı iş çevireceksen biraz daha dikkatli olmalısın, seni bulmam için yalvarır gibiydin. Nerede?”

Regulus, bir an, on üç yaşının tüm dik başlılığıyla, cesurca “Neden bahsediyorsun?” dedi, ama Sirius kaşlarını kaldırınca, omuzlarını düşürürek pes etti.

“Burada.”

Eğilir, yatağının altından bir kutuyu çekerken Sirius merakla izledi, o odaya girdikten sonra sesini kesen minik misafirleri yatağın altından çıkarıldığı için sevinmiş olacak, anında Regulus’un üzerine hamle etti.

“Dur-kes şunu...”

Minik, bembeyaz, bol tüylü, kısa bacaklı, çikolata rengi gözleri olan sevimli mi sevimli bir köpekti bu-Sirius’un daha havlayışını ilk duyduğunda tahmin ettiği gibi yavruydu, en fazla iki aylık görünüyordu. Havlamaları daha çok kesik, alçak sesli ve ürkekti, Regulus onu kutudan alıp da kucakladığında, mutlulukla bir kez yüksek sesle havladı, kardeşi onun ağzını panikle kapamaya çalışırken Sirius kahkahayı patlattı.

“Ver şunu.”

Kafası karışık bir Regulus’tan yavruyu alıp okşarken, gülmesini güç bela zaptedebilmişti.

“Eee, nereden çıktı bu?”

Regulus, ona güvenemeyerek baktı, kararsız görünüyordu; ama Sirius yavruyu ön ayaklarından tutup kaldırdığında ve köpek keyifle onun burnunu yaladığında gevşedi.

“Rick’in.”

Sirius, Rick’in kim olduğunu hatırlamak için bir an düşündü, sonra zihni ona Regulus’un dönemindeki Slytherinlerden biri olduğunu fısıldadı.

“Yıl dönümü hediyesi mi?”

Bu alayı, ona kardeşinden zehir zemberek bir bakış kazandırdı, Regulus yavruyu ondan almak için atıldı.

“Senden de bu beklenirdi zaten-ver onu-”

“Hey, hey, tamam...” Sirius, yavruyu kardeşine vermeye niyeti olmayarak onu durdurdu, Regulus’un yüzünde ciddi bir ifade vardı. “Sakin ol ufaklık. Şunu doğru düzgün anlat...”

Regulus, derin bir nefes aldı, hâlâ Sirius’a öfkeyle bakıyordu ama ağabeyinin ona ele vermeyeceğinden de emin gibiydi. Sirius onun bu güveni nereden kazandığını merak etti-acaba köpekle arasındaki doğal bağı mı sezmişti yoksa Sirius’un anne babalarından gizli iş çevirmeye olan düşkünlüğüne mi güveniyordu?

Regulus, Rick’in ailesiyle bir haftalığına Avustralya’ya tatile gittiğini, ismi Brehus olan bu küçük arkadaşlarını da kendisine emanet ettiğini anlatırken, Sirius, şimdi sessizce burnunu onun eline sürtmekte olan yavruyla durup kardeşini dinledi. Regulus, annesinin hayatta izin vermeyeceğini ama köpeği de başka yere atamayacağını, mecburen odasında gizlemesi gerektiğini söyleyerek sözlerini bitirdiğinde, Sirius kendisini ona hiç olmadığı kadar yakın hissediyordu.

“Vay canına...” diye fısıldadı, olmayan bir göz yaşını siler gibi yaparken. “Seninle gurur duyuyorum, Reg.”

Regulus ona çenesini kapamasını söyledi, Sirius kahkaha atınca, Brehus, mutlu bir havlamayla onun yüzünü yalamaya çalıştı.

“İyi anlaştınız gibi görünüyor.” Regulus yorumladı, onun sesindeki kıskançlık tınısı Sirius’tan kaçmadı.

“Köpek senin.” dedi, Brehus’u kardeşinin kucağına neredeyse atarak. “Ama Reg,” Ciddileşti. “Annem bunu bir bulursa, ikinizi de sokağa atar, biliyorsun, değil mi?”

“Sen söylemezsen bulmaz.” dedi Regulus, güya tehditkâr bir sesle. Sirius onun sözde sert bakışına gülmemek için kendini zor tuttu.

“Hayır,” dedi iç çekerek. “Söylemem, ama Brehus’u yatağın altında tutamazsın, hem ona yazık hem de çok havlıyor Reg, annem kesin duyar... Kulaklarının ne kadar keskin olduğunu bilmiyor musun?”

Regulus, mutsuz ve çaresiz bir şekilde, o gün yakalanmadığını, belki de şansının yaver gideceğini mırıldandı, sanki kendisini buna inandırmak ister gibiydi. Sirius kardeşinin bu çocuksuluğuna şefkat duymaktan kendisini alamadı-her zaman böyle davransa ne olurdu ki?

“Bak,” dedi, elini kardeşinin omuzuna atarak. “Eğer kıskanmazsan, Brehus’u benim odama alalım. Annem oraya hiç uğramıyor, Kreacher’ı da bir şekilde uzak tutarız... Kutuya koymak zorunda kalmayacağıma göre belki Brehus da fazla ses çıkarmaz ve talihimiz varsa... Yani, sanırım ben de salonda aile sohbetine katılmaktansa odamda kalıp onunla ilgilenmeyi becerebilirim...”

Regulus, kaşlarının ortasında minik bir kırışıklık, bir süre bu teklifi tarttı; Sirius, ağabeyinin bunu yapacağına mı yoksa planın işe yarayacağına mı inanamıyor, merak ediyordu. Sonunda, başka çaresi olmadığını anlamış olacak, Regulus pes etti.

“Yapar mısın bunu?”

“Kesinlikle. Hem, eğer annem yakalarsa... Eminim _benim_ böyle bir şey yapmama çok da şaşırmaz.”

 Kardeşi, bunun üzerine ona senelerdir gördüğü en büyük gülümsemeyi verdi, her şeyden çok, annesini hayal kırıklığına uğratma işi yine ağabeyine kaldığı için rahatlamış görünüyordu. Sirius bir an, küçükken yaptıkları gibi ona sarılmak istese de, kendisine hakim olmayı başardı.

“Anlaştık o zaman.” dedi Regulus, Brehus’u ona uzatırken. “Kimseye söylemek yok.”

Sirius, köpeği alırken istemsizce kıkırdadı-Regulus herhalde ilk defa bu cümleyi kuruyordu.

“Yok. Bu ufaklık bizim sırrımız.”

Regulus, teşekkür etmedi ama yine koskocaman gülümsedi ve Sirius, kardeşinin ona hâlâ güvendiğini görmenin de sersemliğiyle Brehus’la beraber odasına döndüğünde, kendi kendisine sırıtıyordu.

Uzun yıllardan beri ilk defa, paylaştıkları bir sırları vardı.


End file.
